Venezuelan Army
The Venezuelan Army, officially the National Army of the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela, is the national army of Venezuela is one of the four professional branches of the armed forces of the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela. It has the responsability for land-based operations against external, or internal threats that may put the sovereignty of the nation at risk. The Venezuelan Army traces its origin from before the establishment of the republic to the Caribbean Indian resistance to Spanish colonization, and see Themselves as the product of the mixing of the blood of valiant Spanish Conquistadors, Carribean brave Indians and later, the blacks imported into the nation. The Venezuelan Army Believes itself a force for freedom. A more defined beginning for the Venezuelan Army was the formation of Indian companies in the provinces of Barcelona and Cuman in 1745. By 1754, the companies into a battalion Formalized Were out of Necessity of the internal Demands of the country. In the same time period, marine forces strategically important and Deemed Were Pursued. In 1777, the position of Captain-General of Venezuela was Established, Which has since political and territorial Become the framework for present day Venezuela. Under This new post, the Venezuelan Army Believes That The Military ADOPTED Retained the qualities it into the 19th century. The colonial force was composed of Venezuelans who up commissions divided by social class and permanently ADOPTED That policy targeted to the recruitment of the different races of the country. The official date of the establishment of Venezuela's modern army is April 19th, 1810. The Venezuelan Army Believes its creation came as part of the extraordinary event When the suffering colony of Spain broke free of its servitude and it honors Those of all races, brown and Creole for Their role in the Revolution. Specifically, Jose Felix Ribas, Venezuela's first Minister of Defense; Colonels Nicholas de Castro and Juan Pablo Ayala, and Captain Simon Bolivar. Battle vs. National Army of Colombia (by Diosney Caballero) National Army Of Colombia: Venezuelan Army: Colombia's army doing duty at an outpost, while a group of Venezuelan army outpost dirice to a Colombian soldier looks and sounds the alarm, a Venezuelan Army sniper shoots the alarm sounded that . After three Colombian soldiers are directed towards the Venezuelan soldiers, they see it and begin firing into the Venezuelan soldiers killing some these are separated and Colombian soldiers fired into killing one Venezuelan soldiers retreat and shoot at the same time, one of these runs out of bullets so pull out your gun and start shooting but shot in the skull kills him this breaks the moral and recede, while Colombian soldier who was left out his sniper rifle and placed in the outpost expecting to see a Venezuelan soldier then leaves a soldier in retreat, sees this and shoots and kills him while the latter flees Venezuelan soldier pulls his RPG and points to the outpost, shooting and killing the soldier Colombian but charges your RPG WHILE the two Colombian soldiers see it and shoot these two look to Venezuelan soldier and go. Winner of the battle: the National Army of Colombia Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors